Biscuit Krueger
Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット=クルーガー) is a Double Star Treasure Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island. Biscuit does this job seriously by following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky", although she jokes fully saying that if someone insists on using an Japanese honorific, then they must also call her chama (chan + sama) too. Background Not much is revealed about Bisky Krueger's early childhood past or about her birthday either. By her own admission, she had started to learn Nen at the age of 17. She also studied Shingen ryu kung fu, and later on became Wing's master aka the man who would later on introduced Nen to Killua and Gon. She also served as an examiner in an unknown Hunter Exam. Personality Bisky Krueger has a devious type of personality. She initially uses her cutesy appearance, and demeanor to her own advantage whether it's for information gathering, getting what she wants, or even in combat by acting innocent and helpless so most people will usually put their guards down around her. She's also prone to extreme violent outbursts whenever she is left out of a conversation, or is reminded of her true age with Killua often being the victim because of his wisecracks about it. She occasionally expresses great delight in the sights of young adult men and their figures, by getting excited to see Hisoka Morow being naked in a hot spring as well as enjoying male fashion magazines while Gon and Killua were undergoing an endurance training. However, when martial arts and tough training are concerned, Biscuit takes a stern and serious attitude towards all her students, unrelentingly pushing them to their limits. As a Treasure Hunter, Bisky loves collecting rare jewels (and gets very excited about them, and has a habit of naming them) and getting money. Though in the beginning she was out to destroy Gon and Killua's friendship, at the end of Greed Island arc she acknowledges (albeit, in her head) that she's so close to developing parental feelings toward the two of them. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series Bisky Krueger likes to act, and look like a young girl. Her overall aspect is reminiscent of a porcelain doll and she has light fair skin. She is often shown wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly including to have bangs cover her forehead and thick eyebrows however she has changed its style 3 times throughout the story line. In her true form she is a massive and extremely muscular tall woman several times the size of her preferred form. Although she claims to stay in her younger form to have the enemy underestimate her, the main reason is that she hates her original appearance. Regardless of which form she is in, Bisky is still very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost in terms of physical strength when she reverts (her Nen stays relatively unchanged in-between her forms). In the 1999 anime series her hair is a lighter brown, and she has dark blue eyes. :2011 In the 2011 anime series Bisky Krueger likes to act, and look like a young girl. Her overall aspect is reminiscent of a porcelain doll and she has light fair skin. She is often shown wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and has changed its style 3 times throughout the story line. In her true form she is a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. Although she claims she wants to stay in her younger form to have the enemy underestimate her, the main reason is that she hates her original appearance. Regardless of which form she is in, Bisky is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost in terms of physical strength when she reverts (her Nen stays relatively unchanged in-between her forms). In the 2011 anime series her hair is brownish blonde and her eyes are pink. Abilities Due to her status as a pro Hunter, Biscuit has access to large funds and classified information, as was proven by the fact that she knew that "Blue Planet" could be found only in Greed Island.14 As a Double-Star Stone Hunter, her contributions in her field have been judged crucial,55 and befittingly, as she seems particularly knowledgeable about gemstones.15 She is held in high esteem within the Hunter Association, as can be inferred by her reaching the fifth round of the election. Bisky is an incredibly skilled and powerful fighter. Through gruesome training, she was able to reach the peak of her physical potential.1 Out of all the participants in Razor's game, she was the only one to emerge completely uninjured, despite playing in her younger form. She has yet to show any offensive-oriented special abilities, as the combination of her extensive knowledge in Nen, honed body, and martial artistry has been more then enough to dispatch all her opponents thus far. Her full power is also unknown, but she managed to defeat troublesome opponents such as Binolt and Bara single-handedly, with them growing terrified at her true might,138 which even in her younger form she is rather adept at concealing.13114 Even Killua dreads her strength.48 Aside from her combat skills, she is also endowed with a bright intellect and a fair amount of experience owed to her age. A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if that person is Hisoka,7 and she uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her.38 She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, in which allow her to never hesitate during a fight. Due to her training, she is capable of resting with a larger part of her brain awake than normal, remaining vigilant even as she sleeps.16 Enhanced Perception Biscuit was able to detect Binolt's bloodlust and determine his position in an instant, whereas both Gon and Killua were completely unaware of his presence.1 She is a particularly adept judge of power.14 Immense Strength Bisky's strength is vastly superhuman. Even without reverting to her original appearance, she was able cause Binolt to vomit a large amount of blood and briefly incapacitate with a single palm thrust on his back without even using Nen, by claiming that he would have died otherwise.1 She was also capable of throwing a ball with enough strength that one of Razor's Nen beast, despite being capable of redirecting his incredibly powerful throws, failed to catch it.64 When she returns to her real form, her physical brawn increases manifold. A single punch from her in that state was enough to crush Bara's face and knocking him out, whereas six blows in her younger body hurt and injured him without however defeating him.3 Immense Speed and Reflexes Although she hides her true abilities, Biscuit is incredibly fast even in her younger form. When they didn't know her true identity, both Killua and Gon praised Bisky for keeping their pace while running through the forest.65 Later, she slapped Killua without him being able to catch a glimpse of her movement, despite his being on guard and possessing exceptionally quick reflexes.1 She can run 70 km in 150 minutes (with the average speed being 28 km/h) without the slightest difficulty.16 When she fought Bara, she was able to get behind him before he could react even in her younger form,3 despite Bara being quick enough to catch an arrow mid-flight,33 and he was never able to counter her attacks until she let him hit her. When she turned back, she closed in on him and punched him before the latter could notice her moving.3 Bisky also managed to dodge a sneaky ball thrown by Razor who, pretending to be aiming at Killua, had rigged it to turn in her direction. In fact, her reaction time allowed her to avoid the ball with her whole body, unlike Hisoka, and it was only the bagginess of her skirt that caused her to be eliminated.30 Enhanced Stamina Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks during their training without seemingly getting any sleep herself,17 with certainly none for at least ten days,15 and still did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion. She was able to run 70 km in 3 hours and, after a brief pause, that same distance in 2 hours and a half without breaking a sweat, whereas Gon and Killua were both winded after the second trip.16 Keen Intellect Bisky is very smart, analytic and knowledgeable, especially regarding to Nen. She was capable of easily deducing the weaknesses of the beasts of Greed Island.13 Thanks also to her experience, she is a praiseworthy tactician, her predictions often proving accurate. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Since her adversaries have not been a match for her so far, her degree of mastery in this field is unclear. In her fight with Binolt she dodged his attack and at the same time flipped him over, putting him in a suitable position for a critical strike.1 Against Bara, she demonstrated the ability to accurately strike vulnerable areas, such as the chin and the neck, and to successfully exploit blind spots.3 Another testament to her skills in combat is given during a sparring match with Killua, a tremendously capable martial artist himself, from which she came out completely unscathed while inflicting him several bruises, in spite of him focusing on evading.48 She was the one who trained Wing in the Shingen-ryu school of kung fu, and is thus a master of this style.1 Excellent Teacher Gon and Killua grew in strength and Nen abilities tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training. She can devise tailored training methods depending on the receiver, the environment and the resources at hand.16 Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field.66 According to herself, Biscuit can double or triple the physical strength of a talented beginner within one month.62 Nen Biscuit is a Transmuter who also appears to be proficient in Emission, Enhancement and Manipulation, despite the latter Nen type being the hardest for Transmuters to master.67 Her main Nen ability seems to combine Transmutation, Emission and Manipulation. She has developed exercises that allow her students to train in all five accessible categories, which should suggest she has acquired a high level of skill in all of them, especially given her habit of demonstrating the exercises herself.202133 Since she successfully performed her "Floating Hand" exercise, she is capable of firing an aura beam that can knock a Nen user back a dozen feet at the very least.33 Her theoretical knowledge of Nen extends to the specifics of Hatsu abilities she herself does not possess, such as teleportation62 and parasitic type abilities.58 Biscuit has mastered all the basic and advanced Nen techniques, with En being the only one she never showcased. She can combine Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Gyo, and Hatsu in her Ko, which had enough power to knock Gon back several meters and give him a nosebleed while he was using Ken despite her moving her hand extremely slowly. She also claimed that if he had undone the technique instead of just relaxing it, she would have smashed his face in.17 She can maintain Ko for 30 minutes with no effort.18 She displayed Zetsu while hiding from the Bombers,37 and Ken,68 Shu,20 and In13161819 on other occasions. She can perform Ryu at such speed that Gon was unable to discern the changes in her aura flow as she punched.18 Her estimations are so accurate that in her late twenties she could already redistribute her aura with a margin of error lower than 1%. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Greed Island Arc Biscuit Krueger participates in Tsezguerra's selection test for Battera's Greed Island challenge. She is in the first group of participants to stand in line, by doing so right away,8 and to pass the test, along with 20 other people. She is later on relocated to Battera's castle to enter the game.9 Once inside, she is quickly hit by an offensive spell. When she reaches Antokiba, she is approached by members of Nickes' Alliance, who takes her to a gathering where Nickes, Genthru, and Assam explain the basics of playing the game to other new players and warn them about the "Bomber".10 Nickes asks the newcomers if they would like to join his alliance, but Gon refuses, his decision being respected by Killua. Subsequently, Nickes asks Biscuit the same question, and she refuses. Intrigued by Gon's attitude, she decides to observe the young Hunter and his friend and resolves to ruin their bond.11 She runs into Gon and Killua outside of a shop and asks them if she can join their group, which Killua flatly refuses. Biscuit becomes offended and decides to ruin their friendship beyond repair, but maintains her frail persona and follows them. On their way to Masadora, Biscuit continues her pursuit, while silently commending Gon and Killua's stamina. The three of them suddenly come upon a group of bandits, who ask them to help their village. In a cottage, the bandits explain that everyone in their village became ill and that they need money to buy medicine; Biscuit tries offering her money, but Killua asks her to keep quiet, fueling her anger. After the encounter with the bandits, which leaves Gon and Killua practically broke, they proceed towards the mountains plagued by monsters. From the sidelines, Biscuit keeps a close eye on both of them. Although initially impressed,11 she watches their failures with growing frustration while secretly defeating the monsters herself until they encounter Radio Rat, at which point she can not help but tell them to use Gyo. After they defeat the creature, she proclaims herself their teacher.13 After sending Killua flying twice, she introduces herself and answers Killua's objections by stating that she is Wing's teacher. She makes them aware of the risks they run by showing them the cards of the monsters they have failed to defeat. Suddenly, she feels Binolt's bloodlust and warns Gon and Killua, after which she has them pretend they noticed nothing and stage her departure from the group to lure the murderer in. She lets him cut her hair with his scissors, then, after he finds out about her true power and formally challenges her to a duel, she effortlessly defeats him. Film Appearances 'Hunter x Hunter movie 1' 'Hunter x Hunter movie 2' Video Games Biscuit Krueger is a playable character in all the following video games: *Jump Force Quotes *Your not gonna control your emotions by being afraid Relationships 'Wing' 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Her name, Biscuit, and nickname, Bisky, probably comes from "bisque doll", a doll made out of bisque porcelain that was very popular between 1860 and 1900 in France and Germany (hence her German surname); bisque, a type of unglazed white porcelain, is a subgroup of biscuit pottery. This origin/inspiration is reinforced by the Volume 15 cover that seemingly features Biscuit with a porcelain doll-like appearance (more than her usual manga design) and the fact that her last name, Krueger, originates from Krüger meaning "potter" in High German. *Biscuit's Nen ability's summon, Cookie, is named after the homonym baked or cooked food/snack/dessert, which is called "biscuit" in most English-speaking countries except for the North America. *In the Viz translation of Chapter 326 and 329 her last name is either changed to or misspelled as "Kreuger". *According to Biscuit, it normally takes one month to prolong Ren by ten minutes,6 although Gon managed to go from two17 to over 30 in that same time span.18 Since Gon went from being unable to maintain it for 55 minutes6 to barely keeping it up for 3 hours in approximately ten days43, this means that her Piano Massage enabled him to condense between around 4 and 13 months of Ren training in one week and a half, depending on the natural speed of his progress. *In Episode 73 of the 1999 version of the anime series, Killua initially does not count Biscuit as one of the applicants who passed Tsezguerra's test, mistaking her for a doll and giving a start when she moves. *It is unknown who voiced her in the English version of the 1999 series. *Bisky's English voice actress, Tara Sands was the voice of Anna Kyoyama from Shaman King. Like Bisky, she puts the main hero through harsh training in order to control their spirit energy and grow stronger. Bisky shares some similarities with the YuYu Hakusho character Genkai. *Both have their students undergo a very harsh training to perfect their control over aura. *Both are capable of transforming into a younger version of themselves. *Both are called stereotypical old lady names by their students. (For Bisky : being called "hag" by Killua. Whereas for Genkai : being called "Grandma" by Yusuke and Kuwabara) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chieko Higuchi (1999 anime series), Chisa Yokoyama (2011 anime series) *'English' : ??? (1999 anime series), Tara Sands (2011 series) Gallery Biscuit cropped.png Amana 1999.png Category:Characters Category:Females